Birds of a Feather
by Dajypop
Summary: They say birds of a feather flock together, but Senji never considered himself as battle crazy as Mockingbird. Pre-slash, yaoi, Crow/Mockingbird.
1. Argumentative

**Title:** Birds of a Feather  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Deadman Wonderland  
**Setting:** After Mockingbird meets Ganta, before Genkaku's death  
**Pairing:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird)  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/?  
**Word Count:**  
**Type of Work:** Chapter Story  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:**  
**Disclaimer:** I own a copy of the DVDs and the first book of the manga, nothing more.  
**Summary:** They say birds of a feather flock together, but Senji never considered himself as battle crazy as Mockingbird.

**AN:** So yes… This is my little warm-up drabble for the day. xD Been in a huge writing mood, so you can understand why I wanted to do this, I hope. Here we go~

**Chapter One: Argumentative******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You most certainly _are_." The frustrated tone in the Mockingbird's voice was a bit unsettling, but there was no way Senji would be beaten like that.

"I am not. Sure, I like my fights, but not as much as you did last time I saw you. You were a killing machine." Was the simple reply as the eyepatch wearing male wiped at his forehead with a fluffy towel. "I'm definitely not _that_ bad."

"Perhaps not," Came the wistful tone as he spun a little in place, feeling life and energy coursing through his veins once more. He was hyper today, and perhaps that was why he'd instigated that argument. "But even still, you're certainly more war-hungry than I am, now. I'm a lover, not a fighter." He cooed, suddenly against the taller male's chest.

Face flushed so dark a tomato would have been jealous, Senji looked away, "Hey, what're ya doin'? Get away from that…" He frowned, though it was obvious he was having second thoughts about how close he wanted the teal-haired male.

"I just want to be close to you, Crow… That's all." The sensual purr on his lips and the intense look in those frightening golden eyes were nearly his downfall, and he knew instantly that he shouldn't have looked at the cute pout that overcame that young face.

Suddenly, he was moving again, that little minx sliding right up between his arms and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You know, Crow…" He whispered softly into the shell of the other's ear, "I wasn't lying when I said I was in love with you." It was only a few more seconds of cherished closeness before he turned and made his way from the training room, leaving a rather confused ex-cop rubbing his lips gently, still feeling the soft and warm pressure that had been there moments before.

Making his way down the hall, Toto smiled disarmingly at a passing guard who scooted along a little faster, before climbing up into a nearby ventilation duct. On his way to see Shiro, he couldn't help but feel the tug to check out Crow's cell… So he decided on a detour.

Dropping to the floor where the cells were kept, he sauntered towards the door and carefully pushed it open. Walking along the walls, he touched the stack of Mastery, looking over the few workout items like a rack of dumbbells and a small exercise bike. With a sort of giddy excitement, he flopped onto the other's bed face down, sucking in the elder's scent with a soft purr of a moan. That rich scent of sweat, a little bit of a heady aroma, and something spicy and just essentially _Senji_ filled his nostrils, and he couldn't have been happier.

"I'll have you yet, Crow…" He whispered the promise into the sheets, before attempting to right them and exiting the room. He'd have a pit stop to see Shiro before heading to his own room to start his plotting.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: So, there's chapter one. ^^ I'm going to have fun with this story, that much is for certain.


	2. Set The Bait

**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 930  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird), Hinted Ganta Igarashi (Woodpecker)/Shiro  
**Warnings:** Teasing, Strong language?, Possible OOC

**AN: **Working on chapter two already, right away. XD It's funny how much muse I have for this story. Hopefully I can get something done on it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Set The Bait******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room was quiet, now, what with his precious Wretched Egg running off with Ganta again. With a lazy sort of roll, Toto Sakigami rolled onto his stomach and lifted a single cookie from the tin that Shiro guarded ferociously. Looking over the little vanilla biscuit, he frowned before bringing it to his lips. It didn't taste near as good as he'd hoped, but it was still good enough to make his stomach relax.

Even still, he disliked being alone, even in Shiro's room, so soon he was on his feet, the cookie nibbled on and forgotten on the floor. As he made his way for the exit, he began to think of who he could bother, and immediately that beautiful one-eyed man came into view of his mind's eye. With a placating smirk, he headed for his favorite G Ward prisoner's room. Not finding him there, he checked the infirmary before his feet carried him to the training room. It was only one of three places the Crow would ever be found…

Stepping in the room without a sound, silent and smirking, he watched the man lifting his weights with glee. Before he knew what was happening, there was a soft, warm weight against his left thigh, and the lightest of feather-light touches skated down his bare stomach, skipping his hips completely, and finally ended down at his right knee. A soft sigh of contentment left the body laid up against his lap, and soon it was obvious just who was there.

Golden eyes currently hid behind pale lids as he hummed a slow lullabye, almost eerily so, the teal-haired Deadman pet the other's knee gently. Even he didn't understand his attraction to the crow, fully, and even stranger still, he found himself watching him when he could. Sure, Shiro was usually his main focus, but that focus had begun to split as of late.

"Don't stop on my account." He began slowly, licking his lips in that way that left most people feeling warm and uncomfortable, "I like to watch." And, now those piercing eyes locked onto his target, and that pleasant, easy-going smile was back in place.

"Gah!" Nearly dropping the weights onto his own chest, Crow hooked the bar in place before sitting up and shooting his hips back, eye wide. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Mockingbird?!" He cried, "That's dangerous!" The little chuckle he earned as the smaller male crawled up onto the bench like a predator closing in on his prey left gooseflesh spreading over his skin, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"You're so jumpy..." That smile in place, he sat down comfortably at the foot of the weight bench, hands between his thighs so he could lean on them, "It's actually kind of cute." Tilting his head and letting his eyes fall closed, he didn't seem to be that threatening right now. "How dangerous can it really be to show my love for you? It isn't like I'm weak." He added with a bit of a slant to his eyes.

"Love? You're barely eighteen, you hardly know the meaning of the word!" Crawling out from the top of the bench, he looked around frantically for his jacket so he could leave. "You're just dangerous, that's all. Well, you make other people dangerous..." Frowning, he turned, and it gave the smaller the opening he had so wanted. Sliding up against that muscled back, he nearly purred with delight as his hands scraped dull nails against rock hard abs.

Jumping away with a frown on his face, Senji sighed, "I don't remember you being like this before. You were crazy about fights, not about touching me. What's your angle?" Crooking a brow at the younger male, he crossed his arms as his eye raked the other's skin. Scars seemed littered just about everywhere, but everyone here had them. Scars were just a way of life in Wonderland, and it was something that seemed to make others beautiful. His eye transfixed on the one barely hidden by the kid's hair, and he sighed a little.

"Oh, you know. I told you, I was dead for a little while. Being dead sort of makes you rethink your priorities." Swirling closer to the other, they soon stood nearly chest to chest as those golden eyes peered up at him from beneath seafoam green hair, "And I decided I loved you more than fighting. Though we could fight if you really want to." With a precious little wink, he looked up with a softer smile; one that made the muscular man sigh softly.

"So, you love me, do you?" He looked towards the ceiling a moment, as though praying to whatever God listened to a semi-closeted bisexual with a stalker that this was the right choice, before taking in those gorgeous eyes again, "Let me think about it, alright?" He questioned finally, trying to hide a smile behind his hand as the smaller clapped and spun around.

_What's with this little fireball? He's almost too nuts to be this cute..._ Senji thought to himself, watching as Toto simply walked from the room, sashaying his hips a bit more than necessary. _You really dodged a bullet there, Crow._ He added in his thoughts, letting loose a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, before turning back to the weight bench. The thoughts filing into his head, now, made such a thing impure, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to continue that. Back to the punching bag it was, it seemed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: There we go, chapter two, all pretty and finished. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I'm having a lot of fun writing it.


	3. Always Running Out Of Time

**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Word Count:** 1131  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird)  
**Warnings:** Nudity, adult situations

**AN: **Chapter Three already, geez. I'm on a roll with this one! I think I will take a break and write something else after I finish this chapter, possibly work more on my Tamaki/Rokuro story. We'll see what happens.

**Chapter Three: Always Running Out Of Time******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anyone could accuse Toto Sakigami of dancing through life. The way he made his way down the halls alone was enough to prove he didn't take much seriously. Or, at least, that was what everyone thought.

Getting his Crow seemed to be what he wanted the most, considering he knew he was losing his precious Wretched Egg to Ganta. The Woodpecker was fierce when he wanted to be, sure, but he was a crybaby, and not worth her time. Of course, Shiro wouldn't listen to him, and often ran off with the other boy's name on her lips.

Thus, his attentions turned to his strong, muscular obsession, the one who seemed to fight away sexual situations like the plague. One such occasion had recently come to light, just the other night, in the rec room.

_Finding the Crow on the weight bench once more, Mockingbird had taken a rather bold approach. Sitting square on his abs, he sneered down at him before the expression became softer, the elder not even grunting as he was chosen as a seat. What had really gotten to him, though, was really taking in the younger's outfit._

"D-don't you think you should zip up your jacket? A-and aren't your pants a little, y'know, _**low**__?"_

"Low?" Blinking slightly, confused golden eyes looked the other over and he shrugged a little, "I like them like this. It feels good against my skin to have the air on it." It was an easy enough explanation, so he simply shrugged it off.

"You're awfully dangerous when you do things like that." The dark haired male had groused, frowning as he looked up. Toto shifted just slightly, and the barest hint of a dusky pink nipple was shown before the teeth of his jacket bit into it and he rubbed it gently to soothe the pain. That was all Senji could take, reaching forward and lifting the other by his hips, setting him aside.

"I thought you said you'd think about it?" The teal-haired male sighed.

"I'm still thinking."

"Well, now, lovely, you're done thinking." Toto decided, after running the memory over in his mind. "I'm done waiting, and you will make a decision." His voice held quite a bit of finality to it, and as he stood from where he crouched in his own room, he reached over to take a few bites of his favorite pudding to help strengthen his resolve. One simply couldn't be forceful with their tummy grumbling in the background.

Down the hall he walked, a beat to his steps as he nearly bounced towards the Crow's cell, knowing how late it was and that the other planned to work out early the next day. Finding him sleeping peacefully in his little cot of a bed, the younger simply couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. Feather-light touches cascaded over the strong muscles of his biceps, down his pecs, those abs, and his hips. Giving a little smile when the other jolted a little with a moan, he carefully slid to the foot of the bed, crawling ever-so-gently up behind the other and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Mn... Huh...?" Blinking himself awake, the sleepy Deadman turned slightly before starting and leaping out of bed, clutching his blanket to himself. From this angle, Toto could tell he was naked, and that brought a rather pleasant look to his face.

"Good evening, Crow," He started slowly, "I've come for your decision?" He added, and it was obvious that those gears were turning as the elder tried to figure out just what he could have meant. And then realization struck him hard like a ton of bricks, and he nearly fell backwards with the sheer force of embarrassment crashing into him. A blush started on his cheeks, heading to his ears, down his chest, stopping at the top of his hips.

"Y-you want that answer, _now_?" Finally, he managed to find his voice, sounding a mix of scared and frustrated at the same time.

"I've waited ever-so-patiently for the last three weeks, my dear." Up from the bed, now, the smaller male invaded his personal space easily, pressing a finger to the other's heated chest. "I want your answer, and I'm not leaving without it."

With a deep frown, the ex-cop rubbed a hand through his spiky, dark hair, closing his eye a moment before sighing rather exasperatedly. Shaking his head, he finally sighed through his nose before that eye opened again and he watched the other's expectant face.

_I'll give him this, he doesn't give up... And he's kind of cute..._

"And if I say 'yes', what does that mean to you?" He finally asked, raising a brow.

"You will be mine, and I will be yours." Eyes raking over the other's hips, "In every way imaginable." A gulp made Crow's Adam's Apple bob, and he looked away again, not sure he liked the way the other stared at him like a starving animal eyed a piece of meat.

"A-and if I wanted to wait before we... Started being more sexual?" He finally managed to make his voice almost completely void of shaking, now.

"Then I suppose I could wait, so long as you would promise not to do anything with anyone else, either." Came the easy reply as he shrugged slightly, leaning up on his toes to put his face closer to the other's, "So what do you say?"

"I..." Chewing his lip a moment, Senji realized he could smell the other's breath; it smelled like mint chocolate, and he wanted to lean in and kiss him. With a bit of a shaky resolve, he leaned down and sealed their mouths together in an innocent kiss that left his heart fluttering.

"If you're gonna be so persistent, then fine, I'll date you. But we play by my rules, got it?"

"Understood," The smaller seemed to enjoy the way the other spoke to him like he was in control, chuckling before heading back for the elder's bed.

"Wh-what are you doing, _now_, Mockingbird?" Senji nearly whined. He just wanted to get some sleep...

"I'm going to bed. You can stand and stare all you want, I don't mind." The reply was soft and sweet as the boy stretched before laying down with his nose nearly against the wall. Grumbling a little, the muscular man stepped to his closet to toss on some boxers before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the covers up over them. Laying down with his face to the other, his blush returned full-force when he felt the other cuddling up to his back.

"Mocking_biiiiiird_!"

Oh, poor Toto just couldn't win.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: There we go, yet another chapter pumped out. I hope you guys are enjoying this, it's too much fun to write.


	4. It Must Be Voodoo Baby

**Chapter:** 4/?  
**Word Count:** 869  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird), Ganta Igarashi (Woodpecker)/Shiro  
**Warnings:** Blowjobs, yaoi, weight-lifting/muscle fetish, skullfucking

**AN: **Alright, so I wrote something else in between, so here's chapter four. Sorry for the delay. This chapter is specifically fo because they didn't want me to stop. ^^

**Chapter Four: It Must Be Voodoo Baby******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that had really been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Shiro and Ganta had shared their first kiss, without really knowing he was there watching, and it had sent Toto into a bit of a tizzy. Now, in a foul mood, he pouted as he made his way to the rec room to watch Senji work out. That always made him feel better, to watch his lover's muscles flex and ripple beneath his sweaty skin.

Frowning as he nearly stomped into the room and finding a seat on a nearby bench, his eyes scanned the room for Senji… To find that he wasn't there.

Frown deepening and brows furrowing, he pushed up off of the bench and started for the infirmary. Maybe he injured himself again, it wasn't uncommon… Just annoying. Popping his head in, he didn't see anyone inside he cared about, and sighed heavily. Starting off for the cells, he decided to see if he was in his little cage. A caged bird needed to be let out sometimes, afterall.

Or at least, gotten off.

It had been two weeks, now, that he'd been confinsed to hugs and kisses and the occasional nighttime cuddles, and he was itching for at least a little bit more. After all, Crow was quite the attractive man, and just thinking about him naked and sweaty was enough to get his pleasant walk turned to a whirling dance that had him down the hall in seconds.

Pushing his body against the door in earnest, he pressed his ear to it to listen and see if anyone was inside. With a smile, he made his way into the room, letting it slam shut behind him. Crow was in his own world, working away on his private bench, when Mockingbird's cheek fell to his thigh once more.

"Why aren't you in the rec room?" He questioned softly, seeming to jolt Senji back to the real world.

"Didn't feel like sand in my shoes today." He replied easily, shaking his head and hardening his resolve to continue to lift the bar from his chest to above him.

"Can I give you a blowjob?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere, and it actually made the bar clang onto its holders as Senji sat up a bit to look at the younger male.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

"Well, it's right here in my face and I had a bad day," Toto replied with a sigh, "I just want to forget what I saw and move on, and I think a physical response is needed."

The room fell into a short silence while the one-eyed man looked into those horrifically bright golden eyes, seeming to think it over.

"Do I have to stop lifting?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't." The bar lifted again and Senji sighed softly.

"Go for it."

Tugging at the other's pants to get them out of the way, he soon shucked them and tossed them across the room, baring his prize. The smaller male licked his lips slowly, and began to kiss and nuzzle the elder's hips with the gentlest of touches. That is, until he reached an angular hip bone, which he bit into, making the lifting pause a moment.

"What the _hell_, Mockingbird?" The elder grunted.

"Toto, please. Just call me Toto." Though he didn't stop his movements, kissing and sucking marks into the other's tanned skin, watching as blood flowed into the thick meat laying on the other's stomach, making him feel flushed. Soon, he took the head into his mouth, and the ex-cop nearly lost it again.

"Toto, _shit_, your mouth's hot…" He panted, hips canting up and giving the smaller a nice mouthful. Slurping softly and coaxing more into his willing throat, the teal-haired male looked up with sin burning in his eyes that seemed to quiet the elder for a few minutes. At least until lips met hips, and he gave a crooning moan, bucking a few times and nearly gagging the slighter male.

"Keep lifting." When had Mockingbird's mouth left his cock? He didn't seem to know and the passage of time seemed somehow gone from the equation. Now, he bucked his hips as his arms began to really pump, muscles rippling just like the younger liked. Back to his work, he licked and sucked at the base, before sliding his tongue up the underside and nipping at the thin, elastic bit of skin beneath the head with his tantalizing lips.

Another clang as the weights were replaced caught him offguard as Senji slipped under the bar and grabbed the back of the other's head, pushing him down and giving a few hard thrusts. It wasn't long before he pulled back to the head and let loose a river of hot nectar down the other's throat, head tipping back with a moan.

As soon as Senji was licked clean, Mockingbird was on his feet, adjusting his capris.

"What about you?"

"We'll get to that later. For now, enjoy." Winking, and mood lifted, the teal-haired male disappeared out the door like a whisper, like he'd never been there at all, leaving a panting Senji in his wake.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: Finally powered through that chapter. 8D I'm pretty pleased with it. I hope you guys like it!


	5. Still A Bet In Love's Game

**Chapter:**5/?**  
****Word Count:**523**  
****Pairings:**Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird)**  
****Warnings:**None****

**AN: **Alright, here's the long-awaited chapter five. ^^ I hope you guys are ready, because this one will be fun.****

**Chapter Five: Still A Bet In Love's Game******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

It had been long enough, Toto figured, that he'd waited, by now. Six months was plenty of time, right? If so, tonight would be the night; the night he finally gave himself to Senji in the most personal of ways.****

And he couldn't have been more excited.****

Dancing down the halls as he was wont to do, he found himself in the rec room before he knew it, and he smiled brightly at the man currently punching the living hell out of the sandbag set up.****

"Good morning, Crow." He offered politely, crossing the room with an air of elegance, "How are you on this fine morning?"****

"How am I?" Senji grit his teeth, nearly growling as he sent his fist once more into the heat of battle, "How _am_I?!" He roared, and the next thing he knew he had shoes full of sand. "I'm kind of pissed off, Mockingbird. Could you give me a bit?" Trying to cool his words so he didn't seem so harsh, he turned that single eye on the younger and rose a brow. "Please?"****

_Please?_He was saying _please_? That was unexpected. With a curious and slightly hopeful face, the younger stepped forward.****

"What's wrong, Senji?" He questioned finally, moving forward to place a soft hand on the other's shoulder.****

"Just..." Setting his jaw and trying hard not to recoil at the touch, the elder sighed again and licked his lips. "Well... I had a pretty royally fucked fight with the Hummingbird on my way here, she was screaming about how apparently I was peeking into her room when I wasn't doing shit..."****

"You know women." Came the soft coo of a response as he patted gently on the other's strong bicep. "Let me get you another bag."****

"I doubt you could lift it..." Senji finally sighed with a bit of a smile, "But thanks... You, uh... Need something, Toto?"****

"Ah... I don't suppose you would like to vent your frustrations in another way...?" The semi-suggestive tone of his voice didn't stop the other from blushing, and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.****

"G-geez, do you always think like that?" He chuckled a little awkwardly, trying to make light of the situation at hand.****

"Well... It's been six months since we started dating. I figured today would be a good day for us to actually start having sex." The reply was simple enough, but he shrugged, "If you aren't up for it, that's fine. I get that you're upset-"****

"Wait..." Now, it was his turn to face the other and place his hands on the other's shoulders, "Maybe... Maybe it will be good for me. But are you sure you're okay with this? I mean... You're so tiny and I'm... Not. I'm so supressed it might be... Painful."****

"I think I can handle everthing you have to offer. I've had you in my mouth, I think I can handle you anywhere." Speaking with rather a cocky shake of his head, Toto grinned up at the elder, who slowly mirrored the look.****

"Alright, we'll give it a shot."****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: Just a little teaser for the next chapter. I figured you guys have waited patiently enough. 3


End file.
